This invention relates to a recumbent vehicle and particularly relates to a three wheel vehicle having a single rear drive wheel and a pair of opposed front steering wheels.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a three wheel recumbent cycle which is stable on turns. Another object is to provide a three wheel recumbent vehicle in which the steering pivot point of the pivotably steerable front axle is not vertically perpendicular to the horizontal frame, but is at about a 98.degree. angle, i.e., tilted about 8.degree. forwardly from perpendicular. This causes the vehicle, from the pivot point back, to lean into a turn, thus increasing anti-rollover stability on turns.
Still another object is to provide a three wheel recumbent vehicle having a front axle bar which has a center section which is low where it connects to the pivot point and which has end members which radiate upwardly and backwardly toward the rider. This has the dual advantages of providing more room for the rider's feet to drive the pedals and of adding stability on turning by increasing the distance between the center line of the vehicle and the point where the outboard tire touches the road.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.